


Just A kiss

by LoRdOfThEbOoKs



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoRdOfThEbOoKs/pseuds/LoRdOfThEbOoKs
Summary: AU. Rachel was sick of everyone, of being treated as though she didn't belong. She was sick of these feelings she had been holding for Quinn for so long. She needed to get away. College was the perfect excuse. Flash forward a year later, she finds a certain blonde hair hazel eyed girl in her dorm.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was tired. Tired of being used for her voice, no one treating her seriously. She understood she went overboard sometimes. Like last year when she sent Sunshine Corazon to a crack house. In all honesty, she really thought it wasn't active. 

Besides the point. No one wanted her. Not for a friend, or any more then that. Finn didn't know how to make up his mind and kept going to Rachel then to Quinn. Quinn, that blonde haired hazel eyed beauty.

Rachel never knew why she liked Quinn. She was nothing but a bully to her. Calling her Man Hands, treasure trail. I mean what does treasure trail even mean?

Day after day, she would peer at the cheerio as she strutted down the hall in all her glory. Hidden behind her locker she would watch Quinn. She never even batted an eye at Rachel, well besides snide remarks or a slushy to the face.

Rachel was tired. Graduation had just ended finally. She couldn't stand to sit there and watch Quinn and Finn kiss. Everyone was happy but her, throwing their hats into the air. 

She walked away. She left it all. Rachel's fathers had a train ticket for her to New York once she graduated. Rachel was done here. Her bags were already packed, no one even noticed her leave the graduation besides one person.

Rachel kissed her dad and daddy on the cheek before she boarded the train with her pink suitcase. This was it, she was making her dreams come true. She was going to forget Quinn. The woman had made her life a living hell, but yet every time she saw her she got butterflies in her belly. 

She didn't know what it meant, and it scared her. When she was with Finn she never felt these things. She knew exactly how Finn felt. Thinking about Quinn and Finn brought a couple tears to her eyes but she quickly pushed them away, it was supposed to be a new start, and so it shall be. 

 

\----1 Year Later----

Rachel was laughing with her friend Emily as they walked down the long corridor to the dorms. They have just gotten back from ballet in which Rachel of course still attended. “I still cant believe the instructor tried to hit on you!” Emily said starting to laugh all over again.

Rachel couldn't help but do the same, “I know! The chick was like forty something. I mean I appreciate the gesture but its weird.” Rachel said laughing along. They had made it to Rachel’s dorm. She fished out her key and unlocked the door. 

“I’ll see you later Em, I gotta get some studying done for that English test.” Rachel said turning around. Emily just glared, “that test isn't for two weeks, Berry.” she then started to laugh, “You nerd.” 

Rachel just laughed along. “I like to keep my grades high Em.” Emily just laughed and walked away after a quick hug from Rachel. Quinn used to call her that. 

She opened her door with a sigh and turned on her lamp. She didn't have to share a dorm with anyone so that was nice, the room was a tad small though with enough room for a bed and a desk along with a small bathroom. 

Rachel pulled her hair out of her ponytail and was about to change when she heard a cough. She quickly lunged for her pepper spray she kept with her at all times. And stood in front of the intruder. 

“Wow, hey! Berry, chill!” Rachel stood still, shocked. It wasn't her, it couldn't possibly be. But it was, standing there in all her glory was none other then Quinn Fabray.

“Q-Quinn, how did you get here? And how did you know what room I was in? This is such an invasion of privacy and I should call campus security. You most certainly deserve to be thrown out and how did you even know I was going-” Quinn cut her off, “ugh can it Berry, you talk way too much. 

Rachel was still shocked. “How did you get into my room Quinn?!” Quinn just rolled her eyes, “i just asked where the annoying dwarf with man-hands lived.”

Rachel just sighed and sat on her bed. “Quinn, what are you doing here?” she averted her eyes and looked anywhere but at Quinn. This wasn't going to start again, she would make sure of it. 

“Finn has been asking about you a lot. You practically ran out of graduation, to never be heard of again. It freaked us all out.”

Rachel’s eyes flew up. “You guys treated me like I was garbage. You said we were family but yet you still talked behind my back. Still treated me like I was nothing.”

Quinn just started at her. “I don't know why I came here. It was a mistake. Ill be going now.” with that she began to walk to the door.

“Quinn you made a trip all the way to New York to just storm out of my dorm room? What is going on?” she was so confused. The blonde was okay one second then the next is flipping out. 

She stopped moving but didn't turn her back. “i came here to see you. Not to tell you about the others.” she turned around, “i saw the way you looked at me. At first I blew it off thinking I was just imagining it. But it was true, I think you like me Berry.”

Rachel stood. It was time she was honest with her, “Yes Quinn, I used to like you. I had a crush on you and I didn't even understand why. You treated me so bad, but I kept coming back. It was my fault, I let it continue.” Rachel’s eyes started to water. Oh no, not here. Don t cry in front of her. 

“Quinn I didn't know how to feel, or why I felt it. All I know is I wanted you and I knew I could never have you. I understood that. Its part of the reason I left. It broke me to know I couldn't have you. But please, i'm over it. Lets forget-” she was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against hers. There were sparks, fireworks, everything she ever dreamed of. 

Then it was all gone. The slam of the door indicated the girl had ran out. Then it dawned on her, Quinn Fabray just kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

She was utterly shocked. Quinn Fabray had just kissed her. In her dorm room. In New York. Rachel was confused, she didn't know what to think.

She sat on her bed and pulled her laptop into her lap, and looked up Quinn on MySpace. Yeah she still had one, don't hate.

Maybe Quinn had her number on here. As she was scrolling through her feed she saw a picture of Quinn and her mother, looking happy. Then she went farther and found one of her and Finn. It didn't make her feel very well.

Finally she found her contact info and saw that her number was on the page. She copied it and quickly called Quinn.

After a couple rings the call was declined and she heard, “Hey this is Quinn, i'm not at the phone right now. Either i'm busy or just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message and maybe ill get back to you.”

Rachel sighed and left a message, “Its me, call me back. I’m really confused and I need some answers Quinn.” she threw her phone on her bed. She was suddenly really tired.

The diva removed her laptop and placed it on her desk, then laid down. She felt her eyes start to water. Not this again. I wont let this happen. 

She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and was awoken by a buzz of her bedazzled phone. Groggy, she got up and picked it up off the desk. It was nearly three a.m. who was possibly texting her? 

“Sorry.” It was from an unknown number. No, it was Quinn’s. She sent back a quick text, “Quinn, what was that? Talk to me. Please.” 

After not hearing anything after a couple minutes she sighed. The diva guessed it was a good thing she was woken, she got up incredibly early to shower anyways.

People got rather annoyed she took so long doing her shower rituals that she started to go very early in the morning. Now was the most perfect time as ever even though she didn't get her full eight hours.

Rachel grabbed her shower bag along with other products for her face and a towel and made her way to the dorm showers. 

Walking into the well lit room she placed her items on the counter and removed her robe after making sure no one was there. She adjusted the water and after it was at the right temperature, she got in. 

She felt all the aches and worry was away from the hot water. She didn't know why Quinn was doing this to her, why she was doing this to herself. 

Rachel thought she was over the blonde. But that kiss, it was like ripping open healing wounds. She never did really find anyone attractive at NYADA, she was more interested in her studies. 

She stayed in the shower for a couple more minutes and vigorously washed her hair and conditioned it. Slipping on her robe, she stepped out into the freezing air. The brunette wrapped a towel around her wet hair and did her face routine. 

After thirty minutes, everything was complete. No wonder people got mad, it took quite a while to get it all done. She grabbed all her things and headed back to her room. 

Rachel forgot to lock her door, but figured no one would walk in at three a.m. She turned on her light and gasped. Sitting on her desk was a single rose with a note, “Words cannot explain how I feel. All I know is, you’re my star.”

There was no name for who had sent this. But she had an idea of who did. This must mean that Quinn is still In New York. This is so confusing. She sighed to herself, what was she going to do?

She texted Quinn again, “thanks for the rose. Can you please text me or call me?” she immediately got a response. “I don't know what to do, Berry. I don't know if I can show my face to you again.”

Rachel sat down on her bed. Then sent a text back. “Tomorrow is Saturday, well today is. We need to talk, Quinn. Meet me at Central Park at 12?” 

She didn't get a response for several minutes, then she texted. “Maybe, Berry. Ill see about it, but don't get your hopes up.”

Rachel just giggled at this. First Quinn poured her heart out, then she tries to act menacing. She really never understood the blonde. 

The diva decided she was going to get some studying done for other classes. She really needed to sleep but Quinn wouldn't stay out of her head and so sleep wasn't happening anytime soon. 

Finally it was around twelve. So Rachel decided to walk. She loved walking around New York. It was just so beautiful. All the flashing lights, Broadway. 

She finally made it to Central Park. It was also beautiful, all the trees and benches. The park. She sat on a bench that faced the park and waited for Quinn. She honestly didn't know what she was gonna say to her. 

Rachel didn't know where this was gonna go. She didn't know what Quinn wanted, she barely knew what she wanted herself.

She waited for ten minutes, then thirty, an hour. No sign of the blonde. Rachel sighed to herself. Why did she even come out here? Why was she trying so hard for someone who probably didn't even want her?

Quinn was so hard to understand. Why couldn't she just come out and tell her what she wanted? It would be so much easier. But Quinn was playing games, and Rachel was done playing. 

She pulled out her phone and sent a text, “I’m done with the games Quinn. You need to step up and tell me whats going on or just don't talk to me at all.”

Rachel stood up, brushed off her skirt, and walked back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was done with her. As she got up, brushed off her skirt and began walking she started to feel a dread. She felt like for maybe a split second she would have someone, she realized now she wouldn't. 

Quinn didn't care about anyone but herself. She liked to play games, and Rachel was not going to play Quinn’s games. As she got farther, she started to hurt more. It felt like her chest was hollow. 

Honestly what did she really expect from Quinn? And why did she go all the way to New York to do this? What was the point, this was no longer high school. 

Rachel pushed down the feeling, she needed to be strong enough until she got back to her dorm. Then she would let it all out. 

Finally making it to the building, she rushed inside and almost pushed one of the freshman girls to the floor because she wouldn’t get out of the way talking about her new push up bra or something of the sorts. 

The diva made it to her room, and slammed the door. Then the tears came. It wasn’t unusual for Rachel to cry. Hell, she could cry at the drop of a hat. But this cry just seemed too real. The tears were pouring down her face in a cascade. Not going to stop any time soon. 

She fell on her bed and stared at her ceiling as the tears kept falling. Why was Quinn doing this to her? Rachel thought she was over the blonde, thought she could forget about her. But here she was, in New York, and she wouldn’t even talk to her. 

She must have fell asleep sometime into the night because she woke up to her phone beeping. Looking at her digital clock it showed to be around midnight. Rachel opened her phone and squinted her eyes at the bright light. 

When she saw there was a text, her heart sped up. Maybe it was Quinn. Looking closer at the screen she saw it was a text from Kurt. Disappointment filled her. Her best friend Kurt also lived in a dorm, they went to the same college but didn’t get to spend much time together due to studies. 

Kurt: Hey Rach, wanna come out tonight with me? We need to get out of this dorm. These boys are being extra barbaric these days, I need a break. 

Rachel just smiled at his text. Maybe it would be good for her to get out, get her mind off of things. She sent back a quick reply. 

Rachel: Sure, that actually sounds pretty fun. Meet me at my dorm. Like, now. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for us to go out.

She received a text back as soon as hers was sent. 

Kurt: I already planned for that. I wasn't about to let you go out looking like a blind Sunday school student. Ill be there in five.

She was sorta shocked but chuckled at it. The diva knew he was kidding, well mostly. She sat on her bed patiently waiting for Kurt to come. 

About ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. Rachel leaped from her bed and opened it to reveal Kurt wearing a skin tight leather shirt, with a leather jacket, and leather, well everything. 

“Wow Kurt you look...” “Fabulous? I know.” He pushed past Rachel and was hauling a ton of clothes in his hands. “Kurt, I don't know if I will have time to try all this on,” Rachel said worried. All thoughts of Quinn were out the window. 

“I know, I was just getting a large selection for you. I managed to get the suit from Grease that you wore in high school, remember?” He asked holding up the full top to bottom leather suit. 

How could she forget, that was a nightmare trying to impress Finn. She just shook her head, “lets go with something else.” Kurt just shrugged, “alright.” 

She scanned over the rest of the items. Finally, she found something. It was a deep blue shirt, with a light brown long skirt that fit just above the shirt. She also found her favorite beanie in the pile in which Rachel didn’t know how that would have gotten into Kurt’s pile.

After putting on the clothes Kurt seemed pleased. “You look fabulous, Rach,” he sad smiling. And for once, she did feel fabulous. Maybe she didn’t need anyone. 

“So, I thought we could go to one of those clubs just for NYADA students.” Kurt suggested as they were standing in the hall and Rachel was locking the door. “That would be fun, but Kurt, isn't what your wearing...Like, not really appropriate for a NYADA club?”

Kurt just stared at Rachel for a second. “You obviously don't understand fashion. Leather is all the rage in New York right now Rach.” he said she just rolled her eyes, “oh, alright.”

The diva linked arms with her best friend as they walked through the streets of their beautiful home, New York. The place they always dreamed they would be. The shining lights and Broadway would never get old to Rachel. She was meant to be here.

The duo decided to walk to this club instead of taking a taxi, so they could enjoy the view. As they made it to the club they could hear music blasting. Not recorded music, live people singing. Rachel forgot they did that. Maybe she could do that, sing. 

As Kurt and the diva walked into the club, they were checked for their student ID’s and were then let in. Kurt pulled her over to a bar stool. “Rachel! We should go sing a song together!” he said in excitement, looking over at the people who began to walk off the stage. 

They watched a couple more people get up and sing, do duets, love songs. Then it was their turn. As the diva made it up to the stage with Kurt she felt all eyes on her. Then she saw her. Quinn was actually here.

She was just sitting there staring at her, sitting on a chair in an empty table close to the stage. Wearing a gray cardigan and brown pants along with a gray shirt. She looked amazing, Rachel thought. Wait, no. she was so over this. She looked over at Kurt to see him equally shocked. 

Quinn just smirked, and got on stage. “Excuse me lady face,” and with that she shooed Kurt off the stage. He just grumbled as he walked down the steps. 

The diva just stared at her, “You really wanna do this?” she could feel her anger already starting to rise as she clenched her fists. Quinn again, just smirked. “Bring it.”

Rachel did her signature hair flip, grabbed a mike and tuned in a song. She started to sing 

You, change your mind, like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know, 

Rachel emphasized ‘bitch’ and looked over at Quinn. 

Quinn’s eyes narrowed and she grabbed a mike. 

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me

She belted out, the girls started to circle each other, then Rachel began again

Cus you’re hot then you’re cold, you’re yes then you’re no. You’re in then you’re out, you’re up then your down. Do you really wanna stay, no?

She said this part while staring right into Quinn’s eyes. Something seemed to change in them, they seemed to soften. Realization maybe? 

Rachel belted out the last lyrics while Quinn sung quiet in the background. Rachel’s face was hot. Probably from all the singing. 

As she was walking off the stage toward Kurt she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she was turned around to see Quinn.

“What do you want.” Rachel growled out, forcing her hand away. Quinn’s eyes darkened. “What the hell was that on stage? That song? I mean really, Katy Perry?” she said with the roll of her eyes. 

Rachel was starting to get very mad. Quinn was judging her because of her song choices when there was more important subjects to talk about?

“How about we start why you’re here, Quinn. Why you are still in New York, and why you kissed me then ran away!” Rachel practically yelled, breathless.

Quinn didn’t say anything for a long moment. “I, I just. Rach, I.” for once, it was her stumbling over her words. “I am, I'm so sorry Rachel. I just, I don't know how to feel. I have never had these feeling before. I don't know how to act or feel about this. I've never liked...girls.”

The fact that Rachel was the first girl that Quinn liked was flattering. She sighed, “Quinn, why couldn’t you have just told me this before? You could have explained it all to me. I would have been there for you, you know that.”

The blonde glanced down at the floor, her long curls falling around her face. Rachel took a leap of faith and grabbed Quinn’s chin and tilted it to look at her. 

“Tell me what you want Quinn. No more games.” Rachel was dead serious. No more games for her. She wanted the blonde and she was sure she wanted her too. 

Rachel didn’t even care that the crowd was no staring at them or that Kurt’s face was showing how shocked she was. All she cared about was getting this answer. 

“I applied to NYADA, Rach. I go here now.” she muttered out. That was it for Rachel, that was all she needed to hear.

Rachel smashed her lips on Quinn’s and the blonde instantly kissed back. People were literally starting to applaud them, Rachel smiled into the kiss. 

After a second Quinn pulled away, her lips puffy and red. “Wow, that was something.” she got out breathless.

“indeed, it was.” Rachel said with a small smirk. Kurt still looked super confused, but Rachel would explain things to him later. Right now, the diva needed to get things settled with one certain blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel couldn’t believe that she had Quinn Fabray in her dorm. She also couldn’t believe that she kissed her in front of all those people, especially Kurt.

He looked so shocked. Rachel explained everything to Kurt on their walk back to the dorms. She explained from graduation to present time. “I can’t believe I never saw it!” he said throwing his hands up in the air, Rachel just smiled.

“I was good at hiding it.” she said, while sneaking her arm through Quinn’s to join them together. She didn’t seem to mind. Rachel still needed to talk to the blonde about a couple things, but she saw this working out. 

As the girls made it to the dorm Kurt said goodnight with a quick hug and walked down the hallway to his dorm. Rachel took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, and turned on the light.

“Uh, go ahead, sit.” Rachel said, motioning to the bed. Quinn stood there awkward for a moment before she sat on the edge of the perfectly made bed, tense.

“I uh, see you still have that rose I sent you.” Quinn said glancing over at Rachel’s small desk. She turned around and smiled, “well yeah, it was sweet. And very generous, while I hope you didn’t spend a lot of money on it because that would be a shame considering its just me we are talking about, I mean-” 

Quinn got up, walked over to Rachel and kissed her. “You talk way too much, Berry.” the blonde said smiling. Rachel just smiled back, “I have a tendency to do that when I am nervous.” the blonde started to laugh.

“You must be nervous a lot then. I remember in high school you would always ramble. Now that I remember, it was always around me. Weird how I never noticed.” This made Rachel blush. She instantly felt self conscious of her room now that Quinn was here and was starting to look around.

The brunette still had an obsession with gold stars, and they were everywhere around her room. Quinn started to laugh, “still love the gold stars I see.” she stopped when she noticed the bathroom.

“Hey, Rach? Is it okay if I take a quick shower? I feel kinda dirty.” Quinn said turning around. Rachel’s mouth went dry. “Oh, uh yeah, go ahead.”

Quinn just nodded her head, “Okay thanks.” then she walked to the bathroom. After hearing the water turn on Rachel sat on her bed and sighed. She had Quinn Fabray in her shower. The diva almost wanted to post that on Facebook but realized how weird that would sound and pushed the idea away. 

She heard a shout from the bathroom, “Hey Rach, where is your shampoo?” Quinn said. The diva responded, “its on the left near the soap!” “Hmm I still can’t find it. Can you come in here and show me?” 

Rachel thought it was ridiculous, she put the shampoo in a place where people could simply see it. She started to walk towards the bathroom. “Quinn, I don't know how you couldn’t have found it, it is right where I said it will be, just watch. And by the way-” 

Rachel was stopped short by the naked blonde standing in front of her. She was a goddess, with her pasty, smooth, so smooth skin. She was out of the shower and standing on Rachel’s bright pink bath mat. “Where is it at again?” Quinn said seductively. 

The diva swallowed hard. “It is, its… Right over there.” she said pointing to the shampoo, already starting to feel dampness in her panties. 

“Oh okay, I see now, thanks.” The blonde said slowly getting back into the shower. Lord, her ass looked amazing. 

She just saw Quinn Fabray naked. Okay she really needed to stop speaking like that. The diva walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. 

Rachel still needed to have a chat with the blonde though, they had so much to discuss. I mean, why did she decide to come here now? After all this time, after all the torture the blonde had put her through. Hundreds of slushies and names being thrown at her. 

The brunette pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Kurt’s name. The water was still running so this was the perfect time. 

Rachel: Kurt! I have a goddess in my shower!

Kurt: Oh my gosh, you have Lady Gaga in your shower? She is such a queen!

She stared at her phone in confusion, how even?

Rachel: What? No. Quinn is. Quinn is in my shower, naked. 

A few seconds later Kurt responded back

Kurt: Oh, bummer. Its a shower Rach, did you expect her to wear a poncho in there? Why is she even in your shower? I didn’t know you were so quick to jump out of your clothes ;)

Rachel was shocked after reading that text. That was so not true. She went back to texting him.

Rachel: Uh, no! Most definitely will we not be doing that anytime soon! 

She heard the shower stop, so she had to end the conversation now.

Rachel: Quinn is out, gtg! 

Kurt: Get you some girl ;)

Rachel just grumbled and shut her phone. Quinn walked out of the bathroom wearing Rachel’s night clothes that she usually left in the bathroom. They looked small on her but she still looked cute. 

“Did you plan to stay the night Quinn? I mean, you don’t have to. I just see you are wearing my pajamas and seem to enjoy them and-” Quinn stopped her. “Again with the rambling, you gotta get a grip on that.” She said chuckling. 

Rachel smiled some, “Its what I do best I suppose.” She said, taking off her beanie. Quinn smiled too, “I like it, it makes you, you.” 

The diva looked anywhere but at Quinn, she felt the girl sit down next to her and felt her breath on her neck. 

“Do you like this, Rachel?” she was so close to her. She could feel the warmth coming off of the blonde’s skin. She didn’t know what to say, she wanted this but they needed to talk. 

Quinn grasped the brunettes arm and started to rub it, electricity shot up and down her arm. “Quinn, we need to talk first about what we are, or what you want us to be.” Rachel says looking into Quinn’s eyes.

The blonde sighs and drops her hand from Rachel’s arm. “I’m still trying to figure it out Rachel. I can’t get you out of my head. I bullied you so much in school because I didn’t know how to feel about you. Seeing you with Finn just outraged me. I went for him so you wouldn’t be able to have him.”

Rachel just stared at her. “Kinda like, if you can’t have me, no one could?” Quinn’s eyes widened. “That’s how I used to think Rach. Its not how I feel about it anymore.”

The brunette shook her head, “I understand. I just don’t like the way that you handled the situation. You could have just told me how you felt.” Quinn quickly shook her head, “i couldn’t. No one could know that I liked girls.”

Rachel understood. She was the golden girl of the school and no one would have accepted the blonde having a flaw. “I know what you mean Quinn. I had to hide who I was from everyone because I was already considered a huge loser.”

She could feel Quinn tense beside her. “Lets lay down, you wanna?” she asked. 

The diva nodded. “Yeah, I am pretty tired.” Quinn laid down on the far edge of the bed leaving space for Rachel to climb in. after the diva was in she felt secure arms around her waist.

“I am never gonna let you go Rachel, not again.” Quinn whispered into her ear, and turned off the lamp next to the bed, sending them into complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up the next morning laying on her side. She rolled over but didn’t feel the warmness from last night. “Maybe it was just a dream,” she thought to herself. That thought was instantly squished though when she saw that the pajamas Quinn had wore were strewn on her roller chair next to her desk. 

On her desk there was a note waiting for her, it read: “Had to get to class early, thanks for letting me stay the night. May text you later xoxo”

The diva just stared at the note, “she may text me later? What is that supposed to mean?” she thought aloud to herself. 

Quinn was really starting to confuse Rachel. Realizing she was still in her clothes from last night, she dove into her wardrobe to find something before grabbing a shower. 

Considering she didn’t have any classes today the diva decided she would call up Kurt and see if he wanted to go do something, maybe go see Wicked even though they have seen the show numerous times. 

Rachel walked over to her phone and opened it to receive several missed calls and texts. She didn’t remember ever putting her phone on silent but figured that Quinn may have done it. 

The brunette dialed Kurt’s number and he answered on the second ring. “Hey Rach.” “Hey Kurt, do you want to grab some lunch or something?” 

“Yeah! I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever.” Rachel just rolled her eyes and laughed. “You just saw me last night. “Yeah, before Quinn swept you away!”

Rachel just laughed into the phone. “Give me twenty minutes and ill be ready.”

Kurt just laughed into the phone, “I’ll see you in a bit Rach.” 

After ten minutes of deciding what to wear, she put on a plaid black skirt, with a ribbed turtleneck sweater. 

After fixing up her hair she heard a knock at the door. 

Kurt opened the door before Rachel was able to make it. “Hey Rach, lets get you out of them clothes- oh. You actually look good today! Okay, lets go.”

The diva pouted in response to that, “How nice Kurt.” 

He just smiled and we were off. “So what did you want to do today, Rach?” He asked while we passed Riverbridge, an old theatre.

“I don’t know. I just needed to get out of my room, you know?” He turned his head towards her. “Yeah, living on the same floor as boys is just...disturbing. We need to get a place together, like soon.”

Rachel perked up in excitement, “Oh! I have spoken to my daddies about that. They say if I am able to grab a job to help pay for it, they would help pay for a place for the both of us! Meaning you can live with me!”

That also got Kurt excited, “Thats amazing! What are we waiting for?! We need to go find you a job!”

Kurt practically pulled Rachel’s arm out of her socket. After filling out three applications they got to this restaurant known as the Spotlight Diner. A place where the waiters and waitresses sang to you!

It was perfect for Rachel. She sent in an application, “I think this place would be great for me. Even you, Kurt!”

He smiled at her, “I’ll think about applying actually.” 

They decided to go on a shopping spree after that, or really try-everything-on-and-not-actually-buy-anything spree. 

The duo ran out of one store after the manager threatened to call the police through which Rachel tried to object, saying she hasn’t stolen anything or done anything wrong. 

It was close to eight p.m. Rachel’s feet hurt, and she was ready to lay in her bed. 

Quinn still hasn’t texted her. Not really surprising, but she said she would. 

Almost like the blonde had read her mind, Rachel received a text. “Hey. Mind if I come over? Its been a long day.”

The brunette’s heart almost leaped out of her chest, Quinn wanted to come over again!

She sent back a quick text, “Sure! I have clothes if you need to borrow some, I mean you can bring your own, you are an independent woman and all. I got my computer so we could watch a movie or something, unless of course you would rather just talk or sit in silence, whatever works.”

She got a text back a few minutes later, “You’re rambling again, Rach. Ill bring some clothes, and a movie sounds nice. Ill see you in a bit. Xoxo”

Ah, more hugs and kisses from no other then Quinn Fabray. 

After setting up her computer, she set it on the bed after hearing a knock on the door. 

Rachel opened it to find Quinn, as beautiful as ever. 

Her hair was in a blonde ponytail, and she was, oh dear, she was wearing yoga pants. And also a light blue shirt, but those yoga pants. 

Pushing that thought out of her mind she ushered Quinn inside. “Hey sorry I texted so late, I had classes all day, so I had no chance to text you.”

The brunette shrugged, “I understand, I wasn’t worried.”   
Liar

Shut up subconscious! 

Quinn smiled, “Great. I didn’t want you to think I was blowing you off or something.” 

Rachel followed lead after Quinn sitting on the bed. 

“These last few days have just been so hectic, i’m sorry Rach.” Quinn said, looking at the computer. 

Rachel stared at the blonde. “Why are you sorry Quinn? I understand what you are going through is hard.”

Quinn shushed her, “i need to tell you something Rachel.” 

The smile was instantly gone, “What is it?” 

The blonde looked into her eyes. “You have to promise you won’t get mad.” after getting a kurt nod from the brunette, she started to speak. 

“Finn, he uh, he asked me to marry him. Right after graduation. I- I told him a lie. A very, very bad lie. I told him that I loved someone else.” 

Rachel was frozen to her spot on the bed. This couldn’t be happening. This isn’t real. She couldn’t move and felt like a weight was on her chest.

“I told him I loved you. I couldn’t bare to marry someone like him Rach. Thats the reason I changed my scholarships so fast. I told him I planned to marry you.”

After hearing those words, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and burn me, destroy me, do it all. I haven’t updated in so long, and I am so sorry. Life just bitch slapped me. I’ve been re-watching Glee and I feel motivated. So lets get going.

The diva was staring at Quinn in what can only be described as shock. 

“W- What do you mean you told him we were getting married?” Rachel’s cheeks started to get hot and she was flustered, and not in the good way. 

“I- I panicked! He did it right there on the stage. I mean, everyone was gone so I wasn’t that embarrassed. Still, I couldn’t marry Finn.” Quinn took down her hair hair, shaking it out before grabbing Rachel’s hands.

“I loved him once Rachel, or I thought I did. It may have just been the popularity going to my head. But now? I could never see myself going back to him. I hurt him in so many ways, and somewhere along I realized I was doing it all because I just wasn’t happy. I didn’t want him”

Quinn’s grip on Rachel’s was starting to get tighter and her face was getting redder the deeper she continued on with the story. 

“I was never happy with him. I treated you so horrid because I was so mad at myself for not going after you. When you went for him in our sophomore year,” Quinn’s eyes turned darker. “I about lost it. I wanted you, and he had you. That’s why I tried so hard to break you up. But I knew I would never be able to have you. I just didn’t want to see you with him.”

Rachel was having a hard time trying to keep all this together. Removing her hands from Quinn’s sweaty ones, she spoke. “So, just so I get this straight, you made my life a living hell for three years, because you were jealous?” 

This was starting to make the brunette very upset. She got that Quinn was popular, and being the head cheerleader, she couldn’t show any signs of weakness or be anything from perfect. But she didn’t understand why the blonde couldn’t have told her, if nothing but in secret, things would have turned out so much better. 

Quinn was smoothing out her shirt and messing with her hair before she was forced back to attention by Rachel. “It wasn’t just about me being jealous, Rachel. I didn’t want you to be with him, no. But, there was no way I could stop you. I treated you like I did to contain my feelings. If I didn’t do what I did, I would have jumped you and had my way with you in the hallways.”

Rachel looked down and began to blush a deep red, before looking up when she heard Quinn’s voice again. “I had to make you think I hated you. You were supposed to be like every other normal person ever, and leave me alone. I hurt your feelings constantly, called you names, and you always came back. You tried to be my friend, and I couldn’t deal with walking in the halls and seeing the girl I had these strange, mixed feelings for.”

“So...that’s why. Well, it actually does make sense.” Quinn’s face held shock, “it does?” Rachel just smiled. “Yes, it does. Its quite romantic actually.”

Okay, now Quinn was confused. She in no way found that to be romantic, she practically made the other girls life a living hell. But, if she thinks so, then the blonde wouldn’t try to correct her. 

“Well I'm glad you think so, Rachel. Now uh, about the whole marriage thing.”

Rachel straightened up. “Yeah, I do not think either of us are ready for that. We need to get to know each other before I even think about dating you.” 

Quinn just smirked and scooted closer to Rachel, their knees touching. “You’ve already seen me naked,” the blonde whispered. The diva started to blush again profusely for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight. 

Rachel could feel a tingling between her legs. It seemed to only happen around the blonde. “T-that I have.” The divas voice quivered. 

Quinn just started to smirk more. “Have I gotten the oh so fabulous Rachel Berry flustered? Who would have thought.” She started to snake her hand up Rachel’s smooth, tan leg. 

The brunette was not ready for this, this was not okay. But it was oh so good. They needed to take things slow though. Rachel slowly moved Quinn’s hand away. “Slow down there cowgirl. We need to take this relationship slow if we are even going to consider trying...us.”

Quinn groaned from loosing contact and put her own hands into her lap. “Fine. I’m willing to wait, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

Rachel just laughed at the other girl pouting, she leaned over and brushed some blonde hair from her face, staring into the other girls hazel-green eyes, before deciding to kiss her. 

Leaning forward to close the distance, the kiss was like an explosion. It was how Rachel imagined her first kiss with Finn would be, It was nothing like this. It was mostly the taste of Cheetos's and a hint of Dr. Pepper he had before hand. 

Quinn tasted like literal honey. Tongue’s fighting for dominance, Quinn won over. Taking Rachel’s head, she guided her to lay down on the small bed, barely fitting the other girl. The blonde laid on top of the diva and began to kiss her more. 

Rachel let out a whisper “over the bra.” She said with a smirk. Quinn pulled back and let out a small laugh, “ah. Using my own words against me are we?”

She didn’t give the other girl a chance to respond, pressing her mouth against the others instantly again, earning a moan from Rachel. 

Quinn started to wriggle her hand between the bodies and lightly fondled Rachel’s right breast. The other girl started to moan and buckle under the other girls hands. “I’ve barely touched you and you are already a mess.” Quinn stated, laughing. Rachel just glared at her. 

“just keep doing what you’re doing Fabray.” Rachel said pulling the blonde back down towards her. Quinn smirked and started to kiss the girl, taking the divas bottom lip into her mouth, biting it gently. 

She went back down to Rachel’s breasts and started to lightly squeeze them, then she started to suck on the divas neck. Its like she couldn’t get enough of her. 

Through all of this Rachel was in heaven, her whole body felt like it was on fire, it was amazing what Quinn was able to do to her body and make her feel. 

Quinn started to bite and nibble on Rachel’s neck, “Ow! Did you just bite me?” the brunette was quite shocked. The blonde just stared at her, “yes, I want people to know you’re mine.” 

With that, Quinn pushed the diva back down and began to do her thing again. Rachel wasn’t really against the idea, but they weren’t even dating yet! She couldn’t just be leaving bite marks on her, she still had to go out in public. 

Quinn was starting to lift Rachel’s shirt up a bit when the other girl moved her hands away. “Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight, Quinn.”

The brunette wanted to continue badly, but if things continued, they would regret it in the morning. Quinn sighed, but got up, bringing Rachel with her. 

“Yeah, I guess we should stop if we are taking things slow. You’re just so kissable.” Rachel blushed and touched her swollen lips. She could see that Quinn’s were also swollen. 

“I do not think I have ever kissed someone so long, or hard for my lips to get like this.” The brunette said, still touching her lips. 

Quinn looked over at her with her eyebrows raised. “You and Finn didn’t make out like that?” Rachel got up and walked over to the mirror, smoothing out her hair. “No, he always got really worked up before we got to that point and started shouting ‘mailman, mailman, mailman,’ I still don’t know what that meant by the way.” 

This made the other girl burst out laughing, hugging her stomach as she spread out on the bed laughing to the point of tears. 

Rachel turned around with her hand on her hip, “What is so funny? Is there something I missed out on?” 

Quinn leaned up and put her feet on the floor, wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing so hard. “Ill tell you one day, but not tonight.”

The brunette pouted but turned around figuring she wouldn’t get it out of Quinn if she tried. “But to answer the question, I don’t think I have ever been kissed so hard, by anyone.”

Quinn liked that. The idea of actually being Rachel’s first at something. It was small, but she hoped she could be lots of Rachel’s firsts. 

 

“I do have to be up for classes early tomorrow though, so maybe we should get to bed Quinn.” Rachel said walking to the bathroom, “I’m gonna change real quick.” With that, she was in the bathroom.

Quinn sat there in silence looking around the brunettes room, gold stars everywhere.

A few minutes later, Rachel walked out wearing cupcake pajamas with her hair flowing around her shoulders. She looked beautiful. 

The brunette looked at her funny, “What?” Quinn must have been staring at her, “Oh, uh nothing, sorry.” 

Rachel just shook her head and folded down the covers to get into bed, “Are you going to change?” she asked, staring at Quinn’s t-shirt and yoga pants.

“Oh nah, these are pretty comfortable for bed. Ill just stay in these.” 

Quinn crawled into bed next to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, nestling her head in the crook of the divas neck, falling asleep to the image of the beautiful Jewish girl.


End file.
